


Out in the Field

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not graphic but references kissing and sex. Being intimate in the future post-machine world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Field

They spent a great deal of time out in the field together -- John, Derek and their specially trained tactical combat unit -- fighting the machines up close and personal. As pairs, they would disappear into the dark shadows, each with a separate mission only known to that specific team. It was John’s way of protecting his soldiers and keeping safe the careful battle plans that he was simultaneously planning against the machines.

John always had Derek with him on missions – it was a given that Derek was the best soldier to protect John in the field. Derek always walked five feet ahead of John, keeping his body on high alert in case of any possible attack or mis-encounter with traitors or their masters, the machines. A very secretive hidden part of Derek knew this overwhelming need to be John’s shield was reflective of something deeper, more raw and needy.

On rare occasions they ran into no machines, a small zone of freedom, and they had time to explore what was left, and collect anything they could carry to the nearest rebel base camp. And Derek, his second in command, was always at his side, his role as protector and body guard to John unquestioned by anyone.

And when it was dark outside, hiding from the machines as they continued their hunt for humanity's remains, John could let his guard down alone with Derek for a few hours. It was the only time in which the man that was buried deep within the leader came out. And in these brief moments, John reached for Derek, seeking human comfort and company, and Derek was the sole person in his life that he could trust. Because when Derek and John were wrapped together, Derek’s demanding mouth invading John’s lush lips, their hands freely roaming under each other’s clothes, John could let himself go, let himself fall into the present and the passion that he had to contain at all times – and to fully lose control he needed Derek to take care of him, protect John from self-destruction and exhaustion.

As leader of the human resistance John could never allow himself to be real, to be emotional, to show feelings - he had to remain strong in the eyes of the survivors that relied upon him for survival. But with Derek, holding him close, the two kissing and caressing one another - in these moments John could be alive, let his soul out and experience all that he had been holding back and blocking. Derek would hold John for long hours, their bodies curled together as John shook out his fear and nightmares. Derek would kiss the back of his neck and run his large hands gently up and down John’s naked back, caressing the stress from this man who was Derek’s obsession. And he would do this until John' s breath slowed and deepened in sleep.

In this world, they only existed for one one another. Though exclusivity was near extinct in their world where there was no guarantees any person would live for another day, Derek and John held onto their desperate need for each other, and no others could share in their relationship.

Derek was the dominant force, taking decisions away from John when the two were alone. It was the only way in which Derek could force John to relax and take care of him for a few hours. Every moan, sigh, and gentle giggle that escaped John's lips came from Derek's intense focus and need to pleasure his leader; his lover. And when they made love, face to face with Derek on top, licking the sweat from each others bodies and reveling in their relationship, Derek would keep pushing John until he cracked, and Derek could feel the deep tremors as John lost himself in pleasure. His own needs never factored in - for Derek, being with John and taking care of him was his sole meaning in a dangerous world that had been nearly destroyed.

Derek's alliance was to one man only – John Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no relationship to the copyright holders for the Terminator universe. I just play with their characters and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
